


Я хотела твою фамилию

by KittyKurtzberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Adultery, Angst, Multi, Romance, Songfic, Victuuri are married, takeshi and triplets exist, yuuko wants to cheat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg
Summary: Детская любовь должна проходить быстро, безболезненно и почти незаметно.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Nishigori Yuuko, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Я хотела твою фамилию

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Мари Краймбери — Я хотела твою фамилию
> 
> TW: мысленная измена со стороны человека, который хочет изменить. Не нравится такое — дверь там.
> 
> На правах рекламы:  
> https://vk.com/fs_aestetics (всякое-разное, связанное с фигурным катанием)  
> https://vk.com/thousandwordsmusic (музыкальная АУ по "Тысяче слов", юнл)  
> Твиттер: https://twitter.com/kittykurtzberg

В России этот день считается чуть ли не священным, посвящённым семье, супружеской верности и вот этому всему. Юри всегда был падок на такие вещи, неудивительно, что они с Виктором почти сразу договорились жениться именно в этот день. Да ещё и шоу "Stars on Ice" примерно в то же время проводилось в Токио, поэтому за скоропалительной свадьбой в единственный свободный между двумя шоу день вопрос не встал.

Юко тоже там была. Приехала, оставив каток и дочерей на Такеши, потому что хозяева ну никак не хотели отпускать их обоих. Такеши тогда жутко обиделся.

Вы когда-нибудь приходили на свадьбу своей детской любви в качестве "лучшей подруги, Юко, у меня друзей ближе тебя и Пхичита нет!"?

Они выглядели... счастливо? То есть, правда счастливо. Усомниться в этом было довольно сложно. Виктор просто сиял изнутри, а Юри... Юри не улыбался так ярко, даже когда сжимал в пальцах золото Чемпионата Мира.

Вообще-то, одним золотом перед свадьбой дело не ограничилось. За это время Юри успел взять два Финала Гран-При, один Чемпионат Четырёх Континентов, три национальных чемпионата и даже с трудом вырвать-таки у Юрия Плисецкого личное Олимпийское золото. Впрочем, Юрий не выглядел особо разочарованным и при любом удобном случае щеголял своей золотой медалью за командный турнир. А сколько было взято Этапов Гран-При и различных "бэшек"... Короче, Виктор не очень-то спешил выполнять своё обещание.

Но когда они всё-таки поженились, то улыбка Юри была шире и ярче, чем если бы все его улыбки с верхушки пьедестала сложили между собой и увеличили раз так в десять.

А Юко хотелось плакать. Юко хотелось устроить публичную истерику как в детстве. Знаете, такую, чтобы все видели, как ей плохо, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь заметил в этом буйстве красок и эмоций, что не все здесь счастливы, чтобы её выслушали, хотя бы просто выслушали.

Детская любовь должна проходить быстро, безболезненно и почти незаметно. К ней ведь даже нельзя относиться серьёзно! Это глупости! Просто глупости, не заслуживающие внимания взрослого человека.

У Юко получалось так убеждать себя последние несколько лет. Не сразу, но всё-таки она научилась смотреть Юри в глаза и не выдавать себя и своей болезненной привязанности. Она научилась разговаривать с Никифоровым и не чувствовать при этом непреодолимого желания избавиться от него любым возможным способом, а потом просыпаться посреди ночи от противного ощущения чужой крови на ладонях. Научилась не чувствовать вину в присутствии Такеши и девочек.

А сейчас вся её тщательно собранная из пылинок и песка маска рассыпалась на глазах. От одной только мысли, что когда-то давно вся её жизнь могла измениться, не откажи она Юри в детстве.

Но сейчас было уже бесполезно себя винить: сделанного не вернёшь обратно, слова, сказанные много лет назад, невозможно уже забрать, тем более когда от них так сильно зависела её жизнь, которая сложилась сейчас и не должна разрушиться ни в коем случае.

Потому что если Юко сорвётся сейчас — она сделает несчастными сразу несколько человек, в том числе и себя.

— Спасибо, что пришла, Ю-чан!

Голос Юри вывел Юко из тяжёлых размышлений.

— Юри… — начала она. — Юри, я...

— Я знаю, что вас всех не согласились отпускать, — продолжил Юри, — поэтому благодарен за то, что пришла хотя бы ты. Ты правда мне очень дорога и я… мы с Виктором счастливы, что ты с нами в этот день.

Юко снова захотелось плакать.

— Я очень рада за вас, — сказала она. — Только…

— Только что?

— Юко Кацуки — прекрасно бы звучало, — ответила Юко, не успев даже задуматься.

_А потом была тишина._


End file.
